Shredding apparatus of the type contemplated herein has been the subject of a number of patents of the present applicant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,252 entitled "Industrial Shredding Apparatus", U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,127 entitled "Cutter and Shearing Mechanism"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,187 entitled "Shredder Mechanism and Improvements Therein", each of which disclose shredding apparatus which has been successfully used for shredding waste materials such as garbage, industrial waste, tires, trash, and so forth. In the operation of these devices, it has become apparent that deficiencies exist in the feeding of materials to the shredding assembly; the ability to obtain access to the housing for maintenance and repair of the shredding assembly; and uneven wear of the blades in the shredding assembly. There has also been considerable effort directed toward improvements in the ability of the shredding apparatus to clear shredded material so that it does not become lodged in the shredding assembly.